Speed Bump
Not to be confused with the robot renamed '''Speed Bump' after BattleBots ended, Bumper.'' Speed Bump was a lightweight robot built by Team X-Bots that competed in the final three BattleBots competitions. It was a robot with a curved body that was armed with a pneumatic sideways-facing lifting arm. It didn't do too well in competition, winning only 4 fights over three seasons and charity event. At the 2004 NPC charity event, it was a box shaped bot with a rear hinged lifter. It also had a middleweight counterpart called Speed Bump XL. Team X-Bots also entered the season 5.0 heavyweight competition with Speedy. Speed Bump also competed in the BattleBots-sanctioned NPC Charity Event where it reached the semifinals. Robot History Season 3.0 Speed Bump's only match was against Mantis. This was mostly a pushing match as neither Mantis or Speed Bump could get underneath each other. Mantis won the fight on a 36-9 judge's decision, which eliminates Speed Bump. Season 4.0 Speed Bump only fought Crashius Clay. Clay had trouble steering, and both of the robots took turns getting underneath each other, hitting, pushing, and ramming each other into the spikes. Crashius's thwackbot attack was ineffective, but made a lot of noise. The judges went 30-15 in favor of Crashius Clay. Season 5.0 Speed Bump's first opponent was Manic Aggressive. Speed Bump won by TKO and advanced to meet LocoMotion. But LocoMotion had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. Speed Bump won by default and advanced to the third round. Dark Steel was Speed Bump's next opponent. Dark Steel pushed Speed Bump against the arena wall multiple times before the time ran out. Dark Steel won on a 35-10 judge's decision and Speed Bump was eliminated. 2004 NPC Charity Open Speed Bump's first match here may have been Rotato. The match started with Rotato spinning up and approaching Speed Bump hitting it once which caused massive damage and buckling to his flipper, then the two robots tentatively circled each other before Rotato charged towards Speed Bump. Scratching the side and not really causing much damage before it once again scratched the rear of Speed Bump. Speed Bump approached it getting hit a few more times before tapping out, meaning it was defeated and now in the loser's bracket. Speed Bump then fought Slyder. Slyder scoops Speed Bump and pins it against the wall. Slyder scoops up Speed Bump again but never did anything else and lets go. Slyder then forced Speed Bump into the pulverizer. Speed Bump then scoops Slyder and places it against the wall. Strangely Slyder was no longer fighting back, possibly suffering a mechanical problem. Because of this it was counted out and Speed Bump won by knock-out. Speed Bump's next opponent was J.R.C.V. J.R.C.V. starts pushing Speed Bump around, and Speed Bump almost clamps J.R.C.V. The two engage in a pushing match and Speed Bump clamps J.R.C.V. and pushes it into the wall. After releasing J.R.C.V. there clearly seems to be a problem with J.R.C.V. as it wasn't moving anymore. It was counted out and Speed Bump again won by KO. Speed Bump's next opponent was the infamous Backlash. This was an incredibly short fight, as the first hit from Backlash's weapon was enough to immobilize Speed Bump. Backlash attacked the immobile Speed Bump and Speed Bump was eventually counted out and eliminated. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Robots from Oregon